bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Dies!
Ichigo Dies! is the seventeenth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki loses his Shinigami powers and Rukia Kuchiki is taken back to Soul Society. Summary explains how Reiryoku changes a Zanpakutō's form.]] As a wounded Ichigo Kurosaki falls to his knees with blood spurting from his shoulder, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai retracts his Shikai, Zabimaru, and asserts that this is the difference in their strength before explaining how a Zanpakutō changes in size and shape depending on its wielder's Reiryoku, with Zabimaru being the shape of his power .]] With Ichigo trembling uncontrollably and unable to look up, Renji decides that it is time that they left because he does not like the air here and levels Zabimaru at Ichigo. Watching this, Rukia Kuchiki mentally notes that she had hoped a single attack from Renji would cause Ichigo to realize the difference in their strength and retreat with only a small wound. restrains Renji's sword arm to buy Ichigo time.]] While Rukia admits that she knew Ichigo would never give up for such a reason, Renji asks Ichigo if he is ready, prompting Rukia to mentally urge Ichigo to get up and run if he can still move. However, Ichigo remains unresponsive, and as Renji charges in to deal the finishing blow, Rukia runs up and grabs his sword arm while spinning around to his back, restraining his movement. Surprised by this, Renji demands to know what Rukia is doing and if she purposely wants to make things worse for herself as she pulls back his arm while crouching on his back. Despite Rukia telling him to get up and run, Ichigo grabs his Zanpakutō and begins standing up, to her and Renji's surprise. .]] Incredulous that Ichigo still has the strength to move, Renji throws off Rukia and claims that he was just thinking how it is no fun to slaughter someone who cannot move anymore. As Ichigo gets to his feet, Renji encourages him to fight hard and die while Rukia screams at him to run away if he can stand, only to stop mid-sentence as she sees the tassels on Ichigo's Zanpakutō moving on their own. Renji declares that he will make the first attack if Ichigo will not and assumes a battle stance, but while more power condenses around Ichigo's Zanpakutō, the tassels on the end of the hilt burst off as he unleashes a powerful wave of Reiatsu, stunning Renji, who wonders what caused it. Glaring at Renji, Ichigo surges toward him and slashes through his left shoulder as he leaps into the air behind him. Upon landing, Ichigo quickly turns back to face Renji, and as the latter raises Zabimaru in an attempt to block him, Ichigo delivers a powerful upward slash, knocking Renji backward off his feet and into the air. Forced to grab onto a nearby railing in order to bring himself to a halt, Renji looks up at Ichigo while bleeding from the forehead and is shocked when his visor snaps in two. An astonished Renji wonders how Ichigo acquired this sudden burst of power despite being on the verge of death a moment ago as Ichigo stands up and grins at him. As he exerts more Reiatsu, Ichigo asks Renji what is wrong and declares that his movements have gotten slower, leading Renji to mentally assert that he is the one who has gotten faster instead, before admitting that he feels great and does not feel pain from his wounds anymore even though he does not understand why. Upon Ichigo proclaiming that he does not think he can lose anymore, an angered Renji gets to his feet and swings Zabimaru at him, only to retract it and swing again from a different angle when Ichigo further exerts his Reiatsu. After Ichigo dodges his second swing, Renji fully retracts Zabimaru and swings downward at him, prompting Ichigo to deflect it back with a slash. Knocked off-balance by this, Renji retracts Zabimaru once more and assumes a battle stance as a grinning Ichigo leaps over the railing and attacks Renji, who dodges to the side. As she watches this, Rukia is left incredulous at Renji being pressured by Ichigo while 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki continues to watch silently. Nearby, Ichigo runs and jumps over a rooftop to slash at Renji, leading the latter to leap away and land back on the street, where he falls to his knees as Ichigo lands nearby and sarcastically praises his ability to run away. Feeling another surge of Reiatsu from Ichigo, a speechless Renji can only wonder how much higher it can go. Ichigo proclaims that this is about to end and leaps high into the air. With Renji unable to move due to his heavy and intense Reiatsu, a yelling Ichigo hurtles toward him and slashes downward as Renji mentally states that he cannot dodge in time. However, as the dust clears from the resulting impact, Ichigo discovers that his Zanpakutō is suddenly missing most of its blade, with Renji not having been wounded by his last attack. With Rukia equally shocked by this, Ichigo realizes that Renji himself did not do anything and turns to look at Byakuya, whom he mentally asserts could not have done anything at that distance before seeing that he is holding his Zanpakutō's severed blade. .]] As Byakuya drops the severed blade on the ground and moves his hand to grip his own Zanpakutō, Ichigo notes that he will be attacking and prepares to intercept him. However, as he initiates '''Senka, Byakuya appears next to Ichigo and moves behind him faster than he can follow, and while Renji and Rukia watch in shock, a stunned Ichigo stands for a few seconds before looking down to his chest, where blood suddenly begins spurting out of a fresh wound. Ichigo begins to fall over and wonders what happened as he mentally admits that he cannot even tell if Byakuya hit from from the front or the back. Appearing next to Ichigo, Byakuya criticizes him for being slow even when he falls. Though Rukia calls out to him in an attempt to stop this, Byakuya merely looks at her before stabbing Ichigo again, completing Senka as Ichigo collapses. Watching this from behind the two of them, an astonished Renji mentally admits that Byakuya is still incredible in action after all this time and that he had to strain his eyes in order to follow the second attack after being completely unable to tell when Byakuya drew his sword or attacked the first time. As he notes that Ichigo likely has no idea what happened if he could barely follow Byakuya himself, Renji wonders how Ichigo was able to exert such tremendous Reiatsu earlier, only to be alerted when Byakuya asks him what is wrong. Renji asserts that Byakuya did not need to help him with someone of Ichigo's level, but Byakuya merely states that he would get rusty if all he did was watch Renji fight, though Renji mentally denies this. Upon seeing Rukia running over to Ichigo, Renji angrily intercepts her and pins Rukia against a sign pole with his free hand. When Rukia tearfully demands that he let her go so she can tend to Ichigo, Renji declares that Ichigo is dead, to her surprise, and explains that just touching Ichigo will add 20 years to Rukia's prison sentence before demanding why she would want to multiply her crimes for a dead person, leading Rukia to note that she is the one who got him involved in this. .]] Declaring that she is the reason Ichigo died, Rukia questions what is wrong with her going to him if this is the case, discomforting Renji. As he steps in front of Ichigo, Byakuya observes that Rukia would knowingly make her prison sentence worse just to go to Ichigo and states that he understands as he notes that Ichigo looks a lot like "him", further saddening Rukia. Suddenly, Ichigo grabs the hem of Byakuya's ''shihakushō, which alerts him, and requests that he stop talking about Ichigo like he is not here. Surprised by this, Rukia begins to happily call out to Ichigo before stopping upon noticing Byakuya's expression while he tells Ichigo to let go. As Ichigo claims that he cannot hear Byakuya and tells him to make eye contact when speaking, Renji internally expresses disbelief at Ichigo still being able to move, and when an irritated Byakuya decides that Ichigo must no longer want his arm, a shocked Rukia runs over and kicks Ichigo's hand away from Byakuya, to his surprise. While Ichigo inquires what she is doing, Rukia recalls the time she has spent with him in the Human World before coldly berating him for laying a hand on her brother and telling him to know his place, stunning Ichigo. Turning to Byakuya, Rukia asks him to take her back to Soul Society because Ichigo's actions have finally opened her eyes. With Rukia promising to atone for all her sins, a confused Ichigo demands to know what she is saying, only to be interrupted when Renji pins him down with his foot and tells him to give up and die rather than keep squirming around. After asserting that there is no need to kill Ichigo because he will eventually die from his wounds on his own, Rukia reiterates her desire to leave and stands next to Byakuya as Ichigo questions what kind of joke this is and tells Rukia to look at him. However, when Ichigo attempts to get up, Rukia orders him to not move and tearfully declares that she will never forgive him if he moves or comes after her as she looks back at him. ' for him, Byakuya, and Rukia to enter.]] Rukia tells Ichigo to stay put and live just a bit longer since he is going to die before turning away. As it begins to rain heavily, Byakuya agrees to not deal the finishing blow and explains how he has shattered the vital spots of Ichigo's Soul, the 'Saketsu' and 'Hakusui, which means he should die within the hour, before revealing that Ichigo somehow surviving will still leave him with no Reiryoku or Shinigami powers. At Byakuya's command, Renji opens a '''Senkaimon, which three Jigokuchō fly out of, before returning his Zanpakutō to its sealed form and sheathing it as he, Byakuya, and Rukia walk through the open doors, leaving Ichigo lying behind them. and Yoruichi Shihōin arrive to save Ichigo.]] As the doors close behind Rukia, she looks back one last time at Ichigo, who continues to lie motionless as he mentally notes that he cannot move or speak at all. With the Senkaimon fading from view, Ichigo bemoans having been protected again and slams his fist into the ground as the rain grows in intensity. Shortly afterward, as the nearby streetlamp flickers back on, Ichigo notes that his body is heavy and feels cold while blood continues to flow from his wound. Suddenly, Ichigo is approached by Kisuke Urahara, who is carrying Yoruichi Shihōin on his shoulder and holds an umbrella over Ichigo, and looks up at him before losing consciousness. lying on top of him.]] Some time later, as he regains consciousness, Ichigo realizes that his body no longer hurts and wonders if this means he is about to die. Theorizing that he can no longer feel pain because he is on the verge of death, Ichigo observes that he is feeling warmth now despite how cold his body was earlier and slowly opens his eyes, only to find Tessai Tsukabishi lying on top of him. When Ichigo begins screaming in fright, Tessai praises his quick reaction and alerts Urahara that Ichigo is awake as the latter attempts to push Tessai off of him for being too close. Ichigo recognizes Tessai as Urahara's friend and demands to know why he is on top of him before managing to kick Tessai across the room. Glaring at Tessai, Ichigo suddenly grips his shoulder in pain, which leads him to realize that he is actually not dead as he wonders why. As he looks around the interior of the Urahara Shop, Ichigo observes that this is not his house and questions where he is as the panels to the room open. Urahara walks in, prompting Tessai to quickly sit up and assume a more respectful position, and chides Ichigo for moving around so much because his wounds not having closed yet means he will die if he keeps it up. Upon recognizing Urahara, Ichigo concludes that this must be his house, which Urahara confirms, and inquires if Urahara is the one who saved him, surprising Urahara with his tone of voice. heads home after Urahara heals him.]] When Urahara notes that it sounds like Ichigo did not want to be saved, Ichigo recalls his failure and defeat the previous night before suddenly remembering the presence of Uryū Ishida at the site of the battle and asking Urahara if he is here as well. Revealing that Uryū went home because his wounds were not serious despite his blood loss and would not have killed him for a couple days, which allowed him to treat them there, Urahara asserts that Uryū was concerned about Ichigo when he left, and as Ichigo denies this being possible, Urahara recounts having asked Uryū to rest at the Urahara Shop for a while, only for Uryū to claim that he was alright. With Urahara recalling how Uryū told him to take care of Ichigo because he is the only one who can beat the Shinigami and save Rukia, Ichigo considers this for a few seconds before scoffing at the idea of him being able to save Rukia now that she is in Soul Society. However, Urahara questions if he really believes this and reveals that there is a way to get to Soul Society, shocking Ichigo, who gets to his feet and demands that Urahara tell him how. Agreeing to tell him, Urahara declares that he will only do so if Ichigo agrees to train with him for the next 10 days. Incredulous at this proposition, Ichigo claims that they do not have time because they do not know when Rukia will be executed. .]] Noting that Ichigo does not seem to understand, Urahara pushes him over and pins him to the ground with '''Shitonegaeshi while clarifying that Ichigo will die if he goes to Soul Society right now. As he inquires if Ichigo believes he could defeat the Shinigami if he fought them now, Urahara explains that he let him fight Renji and Byakuya this time because he figured Ichigo would understand that better than words before asserting that Ichigo would be useless in Soul Society at his current level of strength. Urahara asserts that a weak person entering the den of the enemy is called suicide and berates Ichigo for using others as an excuse to kill himself. With Yoruichi walking into the room, Urahara stands up and explains that Soul Society usually has a one-month waiting period before an execution, which should be true for Rukia as well, as Ichigo expresses shock at the idea of Rukia being executed. Noting that it is done differently than executions for Humans, Urahara details how they have 10 days to train Ichigo, 7 days to open the gate to Soul Society, and 13 days after they enter Soul Society, leaving them with lots of time. As he recalls Rukia walking into the Senkaimon, Ichigo asks Urahara if he can really become stronger in 10 days, prompting Urahara to affirm this will be the case if he truly wishes to save Rukia. Urahara praises Ichigo's feelings as being stronger than steel and tells him to abandon all doubt before inquiring if Ichigo can play a game of life and death with him for 10 days. After contemplating this for a few seconds, Ichigo firmly asserts that he can do so, prompting Urahara to grin, and mentally notes that it feels like the rain has stopped as Yoruichi meows. Next Episode Preview Promising to show the audience the proper way to use a Zanpakutō, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai explains how one must first call out the name of their Zanpakutō in order to release its true power before repeatedly declaring that they must slash, prompting Ichigo Kurosaki to angrily point out that this is not explaining anything and tell Renji to do the next episode preview. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Uryū Ishida #Byakuya Kuchiki #Kisuke Urahara #Yoruichi Shihōin #Tessai Tsukabishi Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Zanjutsu Techniques: * Hohō Techniques: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Navigation Category:Episodes